What my mother always told me
by FightOrFlight
Summary: set in 6th year only this time Draco has switched sides due to reasons which you will have to read to find out. will contain violance, and swearing
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: oh how i wish i own Harry Potter, but sadly i don't

My latest attempt at a thing with words that people can surprisingly/hopefully understand. Enjoy.

**What My Mother Always Told Me**

Chapter 1: A new life

Draco Malfoy stood in the middle of his bedroom at Malfoy Manor observing himself in the full length mirror. His white-blond hair had grown an awful lot since his first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It was now hanging down around his neck in a very Severus Snape like fashion, minus the oily look. Next he studied his face, he no longer looked like a cute little boy, but a very handsome full grown man. His eyes resembled his fathers steel grey ones, but with a tint of his mother's understanding in them and his lips were the slightest shade darker than his usual pale skin.

As he stood there studying himself, his bedroom door opened and in came his father, Lucius, holding a mysterious looking parcel. As he walked in Draco turned with an expressionless face to see him placing the mysterious looking parcel on the fancy oak made desk, that was given to him by some relative whom Draco couldn't remember, in the corner of his room.

"If I may, father, what is in that parcel?'' Draco asked hiding his anxiousness of finding out.

''It is a gift from our Master. You are to open it in private once you are on the train to Hogwarts and follow the instructions that are inside." Lucius said without looking at his only son. ''Oh, and try to make sure you don't disappoint me, again." Lucius then stalked out of the room without listening to Draco's reply of ''Yes father, I'll do my best, _to disappoint you in every way i can._''

As soon as Lucius had left, Draco walked over to the parcel and picked it up. He observed the familiar looking green coloured wrapping paper. The parcel was big enough to hold in the palm of his hand but small enough so it wouldn't be seen by passers-by.

While looking at the parcel, his bedroom door opened yet again, only this time it was the welcomed sight of his mother Narcissa and his godfather Severus Snape. They had come to take him to catch the Hogwarts Express from platform 9 3/4.

''Now Draco, please be careful this year, do all of your homework, listen to all of your teachers and write home at least once a week. Um, what else? Oh, your coming home for Christmas, ok?'' Narcissa listed with a type of fear in her voice that only a worried mother could have.

Draco stood patiently listening to his mother. He could understand why she was worried sick, what with the war that was building up around them, but he wasn't a kid anymore. He could take care of himself, so he thought.

''Mother, please. I'll be fine. Don't worry so much. Hogwarts is one of the safest places to be now days, thanks to all the protection around 'The Boy Who Lived' and besides Professor Snape will be there with me.'' Draco said nodding towards the potions master.

''Draco is right Narcissa, you have enough to worry about as it is, we all do. And if you like i will watch over Draco for you. But come now the train will be leaving soon.'' Snape said putting a stop to Narcissa's worrying and fussing.

''Mmm, ok.'' Narcissa said giving in slightly ''But I still want you to write to me every week Draco, ok?''

''Ok mother, I promise I will. Anyway I suspect father would want me to write weekly anyway.'' Draco said before following Snape over to the fireplace. Narcissa hesitate before following the men to Kings Cross Train Station.

Ok i hope you have enjoyed this chapter, I promise that it will get better, please review so i know if i should put up more chapters to hopefully find out what happens in the story(i have so far only planned two chapters) so i really do want to put more up.

FightOrFlight


	2. the parcel

Disclaimer: i **still** do not own Harry Potter, but i can still dream can't i?

Can no one understand my thing with words that i am writing?

**What my mother always told me**

Chapter two: The parcel

Once the trio was at Kings Cross Station with all of Draco's things loaded onto the Hogwarts Express, Draco bid farewell to his mother with the promise of writing home every week. He then walked to the nearest train door with Snape. Just as Draco was about to board Snape grabbed his arm and pulled him back a few paces.

''Draco, a word of warning before you board. This year the rules are changing, I won't always be around Hogwarts watching out for you, so be careful; also don't open that parcel when anyone is around. This includes Miss Parkinson, Mr Crabbe and Mr Goyle, they are not to be trusted.''

With that said they went their separate ways, Draco boarding the train and Snape going to join Narcissa before they both disapperated to places unknown. As Draco got on the train thinking of bits and pieces of what Snape had said he bumped into an overly exited first year, who, with a terrified expression on her face ran off to find any compartment that she could to hide in.

After a few minutes of searching Draco came across an empty compartment and after closing the blinds and locking the door, so as not to be disturbed, settled down to think more fully of what Snape had said. He had just got comfortable when someone started knocking on the door. So being the type of Slytherin that he is, he got up and went to the door to tell whoever it was to bugger off; only to see Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy standing outside looking as annoying as ever.

''Yeah, what do you three want, I'm busy.'' Draco said in a bored tone while blocking the doorway.

''We saved a compartment for you, but you didn't show up.'' Pansy pouted. God Draco hated it when she did that.

''Well I've got my own, so go back to yours and stay there, got it.'' Draco then started to close the door on them, all the while loving the shocked expressions on there faces, before adding ''I'll see you before we get to Hogwarts. I'll come to you.'' Then without another word he retreated back inside grabbing the so called ''gift'' from his, _fathers_, master out of his trunk. He then sat near the window and read the note that was attached.

_To be opened in private._

He then carefully pulled apart the wrapping to reveal a goblin made chest with another note on it. It was lucky for him that he had spotted the other note before opening the chest because it contained instructions and what to expect in the chest.

_Draco, this is a rare goblin made chest._

_This chest maybe the key to letting Death Eaters enter Hogwarts. _

_You are to use the chest along with the Room Of Requirement to find a way to let them in. _

_You have one year to complete this, minor, task._

_In the event that you should fail, your life as you know it, along with everyone that you care for will change for ever. _

_Open the chest when you get to Hogwarts._

_The Dark Lord Voldemort_


	3. An uneventful train trip

Disclaimer: I still don't own Harry Potter, but i heard that I am in for a lot of competition if i want it.

Sorry that i haven't updated lately, i just got a new laptop so i was getting that sorted out then my mums boyfriend took over the running and using of it so I've been waiting ever so patently(death glare on face, about to strangle whoever is in front of MY laptop) to use it. Any way on to the next chapter...

**What My Mother Always Told Me**

Chapter 3: An un-eventful train trip

As Draco sat staring at the letter in his hand he started to fell sick; no feeling sick was an understatement, he was sick. He was sick of how his life was turning out and sick of being some old bastards messenger boy, no slave was more like it. He had his own life to live and he was damned if he would live it anyway but his! Then he stopped and thought for a moment, if he did do this and failed then his mother and godfather would probably be killed along with himself and if he didn't do this they were going to be killed anyway.

While Draco sat deep in thought a tapping sound started from outside his compartment window. He looked up to find his mothers eagle owl trying desperately to keep up with his window, on the moving train. Draco quickly went to open the window to let her in when his fathers black eagle owl swooped in knocking the female to the side and out of sight into the unknown. Deciding to leave the window open, just in case she was alive, Draco went to the black owl and took the short letter from him.

Sitting down again he skimmed through it quickly not paying much attention to what it was saying then got up and left to find out how much longer it would be till they reached Hogwarts. On his way to the front of the train he went passed the Granger girl looking sad. He was wondering why when he saw Weasley with some slutty looking 5th year Ravenclaw girl two compartments up.

As he walked passed the compartment Weasley noticed him without his usual thick-headed bodyguards so he came out drawing his wand as he went. Seeing this Draco quickened his pace only to miss some hex or curse by mere inches as he walked by. Turning half way around Draco gave his best and very rare cute-boy smile before turning his back on Weasley and walking away with a wave of his hand, passed Granger and went into the front of the train.

He stayed there talking to the driver for about ten minutes before leaving with the information of when they would be arriving at Hogwarts(30 minutes give or take a few). As soon as he left he went in search of his narrow-minded peers. He located them a short time later and after a lot of moaning and pouting on Pansy's part was convinced to stay and listen to the endless chattering of how beautiful and talented Pansy was and how Granger looked like some crazed animal whenever she was going to answer a question in class. After about 20 minutes of agreeing in all the right places and being bored out of his brains Draco finally left to gather all of his things and change for Hogwarts.

As Draco was just about to finish packing, he decided to re-read the letter that his father had sent more carefully just in case when he had skimmed it earlier he missed something. After re-reading it only to find out that it did not contain any threats, swearing or menacing comments he sat thinking whether this was a good thing or a bad thing. He was startled when the loud speaker announced that they had arrived at Hogsmeade and to leave all of their belongings on the train. Getting up he grabbed his shoulder bag and raced to the first empty carriage so as to be alone. Closing the door it started its journey to the castle that would become his home for the next year.

* * *

Well just letting you know that this chapter and all the rest that will follow won't be planned so don't kill or plan to kill me because they aren't as good as my first. Also this is the first time that I am using my laptop to post a chapter of this fic...in other words I am very happy and have not screwed up the computer...yet. Lol

FightOrFlight


End file.
